1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel pump unit comprising a fuel pump and a fuel filter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 10-30513 describes a fuel pump unit for supplying fuel from a fuel tank to an internal combustion engine. This fuel pump unit comprises a fuel pump and a fuel filter. A suction port is provided at the bottom of the fuel pump, and a discharge port is provided at the top of the fuel pump. The fuel filter partly covers the lower half of the fuel pump. When the fuel pump is in operation, fuel from the fuel tank passes through the fuel filter and is sucked into the fuel pump through the suction port. The fuel pump pressurizes the sucked-in fuel and discharges it from the discharge port. Impurities contained in the fuel are removed when the fuel passes through the fuel filter.